


Dating apps really do work

by WinterLioness



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLioness/pseuds/WinterLioness
Summary: Eddie comes across Buck's pictures on a dating app.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	Dating apps really do work

Eddie isn’t sure what he is doing, he has just tucked his son into bed and now he is sitting on his bed swiping thru grindr. He doesn’t really have a type - tall, blonde, kind - his mind whispers, and he has never been great at dating. Somehow having only pictures and a block of text to go off makes it more difficult. Still he finds himself studying every profile. 

It isn’t until he comes across a very familiar face that he feels his face flush. He fumbles with his phone for a minute, taking a screenshot before exiting out of the app. 

Eddie : Hey, got a minute?

Buck : For you? Always. 

Eddie finds himself blushing again, his fingers drumming against the side of his phone. 

Buck : Is Chris okay?

Eddie : Someone is using your photos to catfish again 

He sends the screenshots next, doesn’t send the one of Buck’s shirtless photo. 

Buck : I’m coming over.

Eddie curses, jumps out of bed and throws on some clothes. He anxiously paces while he waits, unlocking the front door, grabbing beers. Buck comes in quietly, and then they are just standing in the living room staring at each other. 

“It isn’t a catfish.” Buck tells him, his voice barely above a whisper. Eddie tilts his head to look at him, at a loss for words he just holds a bottle out. Buck takes the bottle, and they both shuffle awkwardly. “Is Chris asleep?”

“Yes, but uh he has been having problems staying asleep lately.” Buck nods when Eddie tilts his beer bottle in the direction of his room. They walk quietly by Chris’s room and shut the door quietly behind them. “So it isn’t a catfish?”

“Yea, look I was going to tell you about” Buck makes a gesture with his hand, then grumbles. “I never really labeled it, but I like guys. And I know that that can make some people uncomfortable, especially when you work so close with them. And I get if you are mad at me, for not telling you. I just, at the beginning I didn’t want to say anything because I don’t like being known as ‘the gay guy’ ya know. And then when we got close, I knew that not saying something wasn’t like the best idea, but I didn’t -” Buck sighs, and Eddie sits next to him on the bed, their legs and shoulders touching as usual. “I couldn’t risk losing this, and it never seemed like a good time?”

“You didn’t have to tell me till you were ready, and I’m sorry I accidentally outed you?” Buck shakes his head at that.

“I wanted to tell you, just wasn’t sure how.” Buck knocks his shoulder playfully against Eddie’s. 

“You know I had to have been on the app to see your profile right?” Eddie tells him, suddenly stiff beside him. 

“Wait, what?”

“Yea, I’m bi.” Buck is looking at him now and Eddie taps his fingers against his leg nervously. “For the record I am also sorry I didn’t tell you, it just - in the military it’s still a don’t ask don’t tell feel, and being with Shannon, and the family’s religion, I just never, it isn’t something I ever even thought about bringing up, until we started getting close.” 

“Oh.” Buck takes a drink from his beer before startling and almost spilling it. “Oh!” 

Eddie just chuckles, jostling his shoulder against Buck’s. Buck turns and Eddie meets him halfway. They make a deal to never tell anyone from the team how they got together.


End file.
